1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to building soffit vents and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, it relates to an improved form of adjustable soffit vent which is more economically manufactured and more easily used in operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior are search discloses numerous types of soffit vents that have been used in varying forms for quite a long time. Very few adjustable vents were discovered but of those vents that did provide some form of adjustment, the overall structure and mode of construction was entirely different from the present invention. A patent to Frisby, U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,187, discloses an adjustable form of ventilator for use in house eaves, but the device includes an inordinate amount of spring/lever structure for operation, while also requiring an actuating tool to effect seasonal opening and/or closing of the vents to the external elements. U.S. Pat. No. 3,232,205 in the name of Bumstead discloses yet another ventilator for positioning in soffit, and this device includes still another form of adjustable closure, i.e. a snap cover 42. This device includes no air scoop advantages since the snap cover 42 is entirely removable during the summer months.